Allies (alternate version)
Allies is a platformer video game developed by Shrimp Cocktail and released in 1997. It is the first interactive film project, releasing on Nintendo 64 console. Plot In 1922, the "Reds" lost in Russian Civil War for monarch destruction. For else, thanks to "Whites" victory, once founded the Republic of Russia. While Lavr Kornilov the Supreme Chairman of the Freedom of Russia, admired for America and Europe for the abolition of the Soviet dictatorship, but then the first communist country considered is Mongolia. After 17-19 years, the Second World War never began, however Cold War and Arms Race anyway begins, while free countries are at war with fascism, not only with socialism, about what Europe has gained remain part of the West except Germany and some neighbours (despite the fact that Hitler died in 1954, not killed in 1945, and the Third German Reich will replace the Soviet Union). By flying into space in 1961, Yuri Gagarin was alive until 1988. 75 years later after Russian Civil War ending, in the Moscow and 6-7 years after Cold War endings, one of many Bolsheviks Vladislav Cherepovets himself, forced in addition except to the Soviet Underground, shows interest in the preservation of the Russian regime, Vlad never likes to rule the country, he enjoys the invention of gadgets, and he having the pet, but otherwise he misses the family that himself Mikhail Lerievich Ovodov the future president of Russia took all the Orthodox happiness, of Vlad, over which Vlad signed the check to the Communist Party of Russia. In Soviet Underground, everyone have a toast for the fact that the slogan "Friendship of Peoples" attract the interests of the future to overthrow the post of democrat. Gameplay Cast/Starring *Christopher DeLisle as Vlad Cherepovets (the main protagonist) *TBA as Samantha Smith *Richard Griffiths as Mikhail Ovodov (the main antagonist) *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *Tom Carrey as Diomid Lerik *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *Velma Fletcher as Development/History of the game After the 1980 Summer Olympics ending, artist Velma Latimore bought a book about the History of Russia, about how Rurik founded Russia, and how Lenin, Stalin and Trotsky formed the Soviet Union. She dug up the idea of freedom of Russia, before she mourned the heroes of the Russian Empire in the Civil war, she creates her own imagination about a "World Without USSR". Fletcher is very fond of alternative history, and not only does she feel that the lost Russia itself is better than the Soviet dictatorship, and tries to draw such a picture. Trivia *In addition to that altered timeline also are still many changes related to the sciences. **Pagers never discontinued, since mid-2000s waterproof pagers were invented. **DeLorean Motor Company never defunct, there are a few models of cars instead of German cars because of Third Reich. One of them is the model DeLorean Cyclops (1989), the Vlad's car. **Khovrin Рospital was finally completed in 1987, and by the way during the construction workers solved any problem. **First McDonald's restaurant anyway opened in early year of 1990 in Russia, but before that there are still some fast food restaurants. *In addition to that altered timeline also, except for the White movement victory in Russia there are still events are not only from Russia, but from other countries. **Sagrada Familia building didn't have a fire, which handy was successfully built in the late 1930s, not in 2026. **In 1984, there was another revolution in Cuba, Spaun thinks Castro broke the smiles of all the citizens of Havana, so Fidel Castro was shot by Cuban Democratic Resistance for Batista's death and for taking revenge on Che Guevara, the Antonio's friend. **Chernobyl never exploded, Dyatlov is one of members of the Kiev mafia, instead of worked in nuclear station. **2Pac never killed, he recorded another one album "Russky In Da House". Category:Video Games